1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to apparatus and methods used in conjunction with a tractor or similar vehicle, to move volumes of loose material such as dirt, sand, shell, rock, limestone, fertilizer, etc. from one location to another, and to spread the material on a surface, e.g. a ground surface, such as a road surface, building site, agricultural field, etc.
2. Related Art
In various settings, such as agricultural, roadwork, earthen surface preparation, etc. it is frequently necessary to move loose material from a first location, for example a pile of material on the ground, to a second location, and to spread the material in a relatively uniform layer at or around the second location. Examples include:                moving and spreading dirt, rock, shell, limestone for a road or path        building up an earthen pad in preparation for a building foundation        spreading earth, fertilizer, etc. on a soil surface in preparation for agricultural work.        
Of course, relatively small volumes can be moved and spread by human power alone, using shovels, rakes and the like. However, larger volumes suggest the use of power equipment, such as a tractor.
However, the tractor must be suitably equipped to move loose materials. As is well known, most tractors have a so-called “three point attachment” or “three point hitch” on the rear end of the tractor. Three-point hitches generally comprise three movable arms, which (when viewed end-on, and as is well known in the relevant art) comprise three attachment points arranged in a triangle, with two lower arms at the base of the triangle and a third, upper arm at the apex of the triangle. The two lower arms—the hitch lifting arms—are controlled by the tractor's hydraulic system, and provide lifting and lowering to the arms and to any implement attached to the arms. The center or upper arm is movable, but is usually not powered by the tractor's hydraulic system. Each arm has an attachment device (often a simple plate with a hole) at its end distal from the tractor to connect implements to the hitch. The implement has a similar attachment device that is aligned with the arm attachment device, and can be attached to the tractor by placing pins through the aligned holes. Other attachment arrangements are possible.
One powered means to move loose materials from one location to another, and to spread them, is a powered scoop carried on the front end of a tractor, typically called a “front end loader.” This device uses a combination of mechanical and hydraulic means to enable moving a bucket up and down, and to rotate the bucket around a horizontal axis without additional vertical movement. While various arrangements of front end loaders exist, in general these are relatively large, expensive apparatus that many users do not have. Generally, in contrast with the three point hitch, a front end loader is not a “standard equipment” item on most tractors. It is not cost effective for many persons to purchase a tractor already having a front end loader, or to add one on to a currently owned tractor. It is understood that front end loaders do not connect to the three point hitch of a tractor.